


one two three

by chatsdelune (greymooses)



Series: 30 days of svt [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, First Meetings, M/M, No pun intended, Pre-Relationship, but they're definitely making moony eyes at each other, i guess, wonwoo has a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymooses/pseuds/chatsdelune
Summary: “my deity isn’t happy with you,” he chirps in warning, still looking straight ahead. “you might want to stay on the edge of the bubble.”he feels the witch back off a bit, so at least there’s that. “sorry,” he says, “i have an interview and i don’t want to look like a drowned rat.”jeonghan’s interest is sufficiently piqued. “where at?”“in the same direction you’re going, so far.”“interesting,” jeonghan hums. he sees a puddle and jumps in it with both feet. “i’m interviewing someone this morning.”“oh my gods,” the witch behind him groans. “jupiter is fucking with me.”
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: 30 days of svt [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949296
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	one two three

**Author's Note:**

> i spent 6 hours planning this au and i can't wait to live in it, but this is just a beginning piece, and aaaaaaaaaa. a later prompt in the 30 days series will be falling into this au toooooo. disclaimer i am not a practitioner but i did a bunch of research and will do more and this might not be entirely accurate in some ways but it's an au so if you're a witch pls cut me a little slack or dm me on [twt](http://twitter.com/bucketshu) if i've done something truly horrible.
> 
> [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/23/d0/2e/23d02e931e9e4baa5967160256b3cadc.jpg) jeonghan, [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/41/39/1e/41391ebf5546565b433c82a111074089.jpg) jisoo, and [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/60/9a/90/609a903261cadeed8d39457da2c65043.jpg) wonwoo... in this moment, at least.
> 
> prompt: I’ve been walking behind you for three miles to shield myself from the worst of the rain and I hope to god you haven’t noticed yet

for all his proficiency as a water witch, jeonghan hates the rain. more precisely, he hates his clothes getting wet, unless he's intentionally working with wonwoo and junhui to create miniature storms in the garden. so when it was pouring when he left for his shop this morning, he stood on his porch, drew on all of his powers except his deity, and created a protective bubble.

poseidon was not happy about it. it rained harder. he has a beach trip scheduled for tomorrow, so honestly he's just being spiteful at this point. still, jeonghan should probably be careful today.

and he _should_ feel bad about making the rain worse, but he's intrigued by the witch that has decided to hijack his bubble. the magick behind him isn't as strong as his, but he can feel it radiating from a single point near his legs, so probably a charged crystal in the witch's pocket. it doesn’t feel threatening, so he leaves them be. mostly. halfway to his shop, he abruptly tightens his bubble, hoping for a yelp or something that gives the witch behind him away, but they don’t make a sound, just get a little closer.

jeonghan relaxes, uses his pendant and pushes the protection spell out a bit again, because poseidon amps up the rain even more and that can only mean bad things. “my deity isn’t happy with you,” he chirps in warning, still looking straight ahead. “you might want to stay on the edge of the bubble.”

he feels the witch back off a bit, so at least there’s that. “sorry,” he says. “i have an interview and i don’t want to look like a drowned rat.”

jeonghan’s interest is sufficiently piqued. “where at?”

“in the same direction you’re going, so far.”

“interesting,” jeonghan hums. he sees a puddle and jumps in it with both feet. “i’m interviewing someone this morning.”

“oh my gods,” the witch behind him groans. “jupiter is fucking with me.”

“deity or planet?”

“planet.”

“jupiter, but no talent for water magick?” jeonghan asks. it’s not exactly typical; usually affinities would be complementary, but then again there are plenty in his coven where that’s not the case with one witch and they work in pairs.

“i prefer kitchen magick. water factors in a little as an ingredient, but nothing like what you’re doing right now.”

poseidon calms a bit at that. “interesting. do you do anything else? other than crystals.”

“how did you—”

“i can feel it in your pocket.”

“oh. um, no,” he answers. he sounds a little self-conscious about it. it’s cute. “i’m most comfortable with kitchen magick and cosmic sources. stellar, jupiter, and sometimes pluto. i make kickass muffins.”

pluto. that’s… unique, given his other affinities. vernon would _love_ him.

“how do you feel about cats?”

“don’t love them, but don’t hate them.”

“well, i don’t think jupiter is fucking with you today,” jeonghan tells him, still looking straight ahead, never having looked at the guy behind him at all. “you’ll need to meet wonwoo, but he’s pretty chill. i don’t think he’ll have a problem with hiring you.”

“what? really?”

jeonghan laughs under his breath. “sorry, did you want me to drill you some more?” he sees another puddle and jumps, just to make sure the witch knows what he's getting into. and because his deity enjoys it, and it helps prevent the bubble from draining all of his energy this early in the morning, but those are secondary reasons.

“you could, if you wanted to,” the guy replies.

there's a barely suggestive tone to it that amuses him. his ass _is_ incredible. "no, i think i'm done for now. is this where you were headed?" he asks, stopping in front of his shop.

it doesn’t look like much from the street — an old house that has been in wonwoo’s family for as long as his book of shadows — but there’s enough room for all of them on the ground floor, a finished basement, a few bedrooms on the second floor in case anyone needs to rest, and an attic apartment that wonwoo lives in.

“yeah, looks like it.”

jeonghan reaches behind himself and grabs the witch’s hand, tugging him under the porch roof before letting the bubble fade. he spins to face the guy, with a smile that only falters a bit when he sees peach-colored hair and helix piercings and delicately-framed glasses, paired with a business casual kind of jacket and a white t-shirt. he understands why he didn’t want to get wet, at least.

“i’m jeonghan.”

“jisoo. or joshua. i’m fine with either.”

“i should warn you that wonwoo may be doing something that looks insane, but it’s probably not. i asked about cats because he has one. her name is pumpkin, and they’re attached at the hip. if she comes up to you, just let her check you out.”

jisoo nods, and jeonghan pushes the door open.

wonwoo is on a couch in the front room, bright blue hair today because of course it is. he has an array of herbs on the table in front of him, a couple of vial pendants, and his book. the thing is leather-bound and beaten up, but he never lets it out of his sight. his cat, black with the greenest eyes jeonghan has ever seen, is napping, squeezed into the space between his ass and the back of the couch.

“tell me the truth, did you channel this storm?” jeonghan asks.

“nope, just using it. who’s that?” he drones, never looking away from his work.

“jisoo, or joshua, whichever you prefer,” jisoo speaks up. pumpkin lifts her head to stare at him. he gets points for bravery.

“my ten o’clock interview,” jeonghan answers. “apparently, we live in the same area. he almost got taken out by poseidon for hijacking my bubble, so i interviewed him on the way here.”

“you didn’t tell me your deity was _poseidon,_ ” jisoo comments, eyes wide.

wonwoo hums.

“is that important?” jeonghan asks.

“i mean, he’s—”

“very helpful, very important to me, and very protective,” jeonghan interrupts.

“sorry, i’ve just never heard of anyone…” jisoo trails off. he looks appropriately chastised, at least. the first thing anyone has to learn is to _not_ fuck with poseidon.

“you’ll meet a lot of that, here,” wonwoo interjects.

“come on,” jeonghan waves his hand. “i want to show you the backyard.”

jisoo follows him through the house, gasping at the kitchen. jeonghan thinks mingyu and junhui went overboard, but they seem to enjoy it.

“we have a couple of members with kitchen magick. i thought you might like what they’ve done with the place,” jeonghan says, smirking.

“it’s gorgeous. if you already have kitchen witches, why hire me?”

“honestly? because of your other affinities, and their other affinities. mingyu loves it but he shares an element with his boyfriend, so he usually focuses on that, and junhui rarely has the patience for kitchen magick. he works out here a lot instead,” jeonghan explains, opening the door onto the back patio. “the weather outside doesn't apply back here. wonwoo and mingyu have it thoroughly warded.”

the garden below is beautiful, full of trees, bushes, and colorful assortments of flowers, some of which jeonghan had never heard of. minghao and junhui’s talent with nature is incredible, and the coven is lucky to have them. seungkwan and vernon’s herbs are arranged on both ends of the deck, meticulously pruned and cared for. there’s a fire pit surrounded by a pile of ash off to the side of the deck, and a pond sits in the middle of the garden. it’s everything they need, more or less.

jisoo lets out a low whistle.

“i know, right? not to be conceited or anything, but i think it’s pretty fucking amazing.”

“it’s _incredible._ how many coven members?”

“twelve, including myself and wonwoo. we all operate out of here, and it functions as a shop for other witches that might need supplies or magick they can’t do themselves,” jeonghan replies. this is where it can get… sticky. “i’m not going to lie to you, we would like one more. this isn’t an offer for anything more than a job right now, but i can tell everyone is going to love you, so you should consider that.”

“that’s okay with me. if wonwoo approves, of course,” jisoo says, smiling at him.

“he would’ve kicked you out already if he didn’t.”

“okay, cool.”

he gives jeonghan a _look,_ and jeonghan thinks this will be very cool. fun, at the very least. “you made me hungry talking about muffins. there are some blueberry bushes down there,” jeonghan suggests. “do you mind?”

“using that kitchen? gods, not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for coming, much love as usual, pls tell me if i should abandon this entirely lakjdfalkdf i probably won't anyway bc i'm absolutely in love with it, but today in free spoilers bc i have no self control: there is verkwan and jigyu! maybe soonwoo! wonwoo and chan are bffs! jihoon and hoshi work with _faeries_. vernon's going to love joshua... mostly. and jihan are definitely going to end up fucking like. at least once. /spoilers


End file.
